The T-Brothers: The Realm Of Harava
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young girl gets a visit from a tickle monster and a friend who come to cheer her up. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**The T-Brothers: The Realm Of Harava**

 **guestsurprise's words: This is a story about my Tickle Monster Princes! If you haven't met them, you can see a description of them at the end of this story. I made each of them distinct and different, but lovable!**

 **The seven tickle monsters in the story belong to guestsurprise.**

* * *

Prince Jocu smiled and relaxed as he watched the Earth from his large crystal ball. He was very satisfied and couldn't help but smile as the children laughed. He then noticed some older tweenagers in the other room of the orphanage. They were feeling very sad. They were almost teenagers and no one really wants to adopt a 12 year old. One little girl sadly looked out the window and let one single tear fall, but she quickly wiped it away from her face before the others could notice.

"Hmmm," Jocu said, now sitting up and watching it a bit closely. "Looks like I need to make another trip to Earth."

"Earth?! I wanna go!" Vivo smiled, now gently shaking his tail in anticipation. He then noticed the sad girl in the ball. "Jocu…she's crying," Vivo said, now looking closer and his tail drooping in sadness.

"Yes, she is. She is feeling pain and sorrow. She needs a friend," Jocu cooed and was about to go when he felt a gentle tug on his arm.

"Please, let me go Jocu!" Vivo said, pleading with his yellow eyes.

"Vivo…,"

"Please, I think she needs a bit more than tickles." Vivo said in a serious tone. Jocu looked down at his younger brother and nodded gently.

"But be back in one hour and I will watch you from here."

"I will." Vivo promised. Jocu nodded and then teleported his younger brother. Within a few seconds, the girl found herself alone in her room! She was shocked because the others were there only a few minutes ago!

"W-where is everyone?" She said sadly.

"Just us." A gentle voice replied. Shocked, the young tween turned around and let out a gasp, but she didn't scream when she saw Vivo's yellow eyes looking out at her. But instead of screaming, she just looked away sadly.

"Go ahead and eat me…I've got nothing left anyway," She said sadly.

"Now, now…that is no way for a young human to feel," Vivo said sadly, now walking over to her and gently nuzzling on her neck. She jumped back, but he gently pulled her to his chest. "Shhh, easy there…easy. I mean you no harm."

But she didn't even try to push him away. She let him hold her as she cried on him. He then gently picked her up and carried her to the bed and sat her on his lap as she cried even harder on him. He hummed softly and gently kissed her head as he ran his hand through her hair and softly scratched her scalp to soothe her.

"Shhh, little one…no need to cry, Bella," he crooned softly in her ear, now gently planting a small kiss on her ear. That brought a small smile to her face as she leaned back and let him continue to cuddle her. Vivo was the cuddler out of the brothers and wanted nothing more than to hug and cuddle with anyone who was feeling sad or depressed. After a few moments, she sat up and he wiped her tears away.

"H-How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"My name is Vivo…I'm a tickle monster prince." He chuckled, now seeing her look at his ears. "Go ahead, Bella; you can touch them. I know your name because my other brother, Prince Jocu, told me about you. He knows a lot about people of Earth."

"Really?"

"Yes," he chuckled, now feeling her gently trace his ears. His ears gently wiggled under the sensation and soon he leaned down and began gently blowing raspberries in the crease of her neck.

"GAH! VIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHVO!" She gasped, now scrambling to get away but he held her on his lap and hugged her tightly.

"No! You are not allowed to leave my presence, young one!" Vivo smiled, now cuddling her more and letting his black claws trace circles in her stomach.

"STAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAP IT!" She giggled. After a few moments, he stopped and let her recover.

"I do enjoy people of Earth very much. Now promise me that you will have no more tears." He cooed, now gently kissing her head.

"I-I will try. Thanks, Vivo…sometimes, I just feel so alone." Bella said sadly.

"Don't be sad, Bella. Whenever you need me…I will be here." Vivo said, now hugging her tightly once more. After a few seconds, the portal opened and Jocu came through. Bella didn't scream though. She smiled as the large red being came closer and picked her up from Vivo.

"I knew you'd come back." She giggled.

"You know Jocu!?" Vivo said in amazement.

"Yes. He always comes to cheer me up!" Bella smiled, now hugging Jocu more.

"But I never told her my name." Jocu winked at Vivo. "Now then young one…no more tears. If we see them again, we will both be back!" Jocu chuckled, now kissing her forehead.

"I will try, guys!" Bella responded. And with that, she began to fall asleep as Jocu placed a claw on her forehead and began to trace a pattern on her forehead. After a few seconds, she was out cold. They gently placed her in bed and returned to their realm.

"I didn't do bad, huh?" Vivo said confidently.

"I suppose so." Jocu chuckled. And with that, they went to join their family for a meeting. You see…The Tickle Monster King has spoken about perhaps giving the tickle monster Princes a change to rule each other's realms from time to time! Meaning that perhaps, we all would see more of Jocu's brothers!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hey, guys! Here are the brother's descriptions! As we all know, Prince Jocu is the leader and will always be in the public eye because he is the most ambitious and craziest of them all. However, you all have not met his SIX brothers!**

 **1\. Prince Jest, the oldest. He is a dark navy blue being that is slightly taller than all of the others. He has navy blue skin, pointed ears, white fangs, bright yellow eyes, white horns that gently curl up (like the horns of the Beast on Beauty and the Beast) and white hair that stands mid-length down his back and a strong build. He has four arms, white claws, and his personality is known to be the most serious. He can be playful with his subjects, but he is still the most serious of the seven. He can almost be a stick in the mud because of the seriousness. He was made king over a small planet where the people can be serious from time to time, so a tickle monster is definitely needed.**

 **2\. Prince Jape, the second oldest. He is a dark purple being with blonde hair that touches his mid-back and is the same height as Prince Jocu. He has long white claws, four arms, pointed ears, purple eyes, white fangs, and he does have a leaner build than Prince Jest, but he still does have prominent muscles. He has cream-colored horns that gently curl around his ears like a ram. He is the most ego-centrical of the brothers. He considers himself the very best tickler and he was made king of a small planet of beings who do nothing but tell him how wonderful he is (which doesn't help his humbleness in the least).**

 **3\. Prince Jocu, the third eldest. He is the most popular and the most known of the brothers. He is a tall red being that is the same height as Prince Jape. He is evenly matched in strength with Prince Jest and can stand against any of his brothers. He has black thick hair that is mid-length down his back, but he usually wears it back so he doesn't get it in his face. He is in training because his father is going to place him as king tickle monster over Earth. He has green eyes, four arms, black claws, and black horns that gently curl up like the horns of the Beast on Beauty and the Beast). However, he does not always show the horns because he doesn't want to scare anyone. When he is ready to rule, he will become a beautiful royal blue color with white hair and white claws. It is tradition to change when a person is ready to take over a realm. However, he can turn back to his red shade when he wants to take a break from his kingly duties.**

 **4\. Prince Blithe, the fourth son. He is considered the lovely dovey brother. He loves attention and being affectionate to woman, almost more than tickling. He is respectful, but definitely the flirt. He, Jocu, and all of the other brothers are the same height. He is a dark green with dark green eyes with white, bushy hair that barely passes his shoulders. He has long white claws and he has cream-colored horns that also curl around his ears like a ram. He too has white fangs and pointed ears, and a slightly muscular build, but not as prominent as his three older brothers. He is considered too young to be king over any realm at this time, but that doesn't stop him from sneaking into Earth and flirting with the Earth women. Many times, Jocu has had to pull him back to their home realm (Jocu does not like his brothers in his territory.)**

 **5\. Prince Jovi, the fifth son. He is considered the quiet brother, but definitely mischievous when he wants to be. He is usually found listening to music or reading a book about humans or the other people that his brothers rule over. He has blond hair, turquoise skin and eyes, white fangs, lean but slightly muscular build. Because he is one of the younger ones, he doesn't have horns as of yet. Horns are a sign of maturity. He is considered too young to rule over any other planets as a tickle monster king at this time.**

 **6\. Prince Vivo, the sixth son. He is considered the happy go lucky one of the brothers. He loves to give hugs and cheer people up. He probably would make a better cuddle monster than tickle monster! He absolutely loves messing with Jocu because Jocu is usually the one who will chase him and have fun with him out of the oldest three. He is bright yellow with yellow eyes, white fangs, pointed ears, black hair and black claws. He too enjoys sneaking into other realms and playing with the humans and other people. And he is always drug back to his home by his brothers.**

 **7\. Prince Amio, the seventh son. He is considered the playful one. He and Prince Vivo can be a lot of mischief when they are together. He is sometimes wary of leaving his own realm, but he enjoys messing with his older brothers. He is orange with orange eyes, lean build with slightly noticeable muscles, black hair and black claws.**

 **All brothers have tails which can manifest to one big one or three individual tails that have a furry tip on the end. They all have four arms and all are shape-shifters. Depending on the type of person you are, they will change to match what you need and what tickles you. They all have the power of invisibility and have the ability to enter any realm they wish through their portals.**

 **If you live on Earth, you will more than likely be chased by Prince Jocu. However…if you are off of Earth and land somewhere else, you may get the attention of his brothers!**

 **You will see and hear about Prince Jocu the most, but this is just a little taste of what his brothers are like. :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Awesome story! And great descriptions! Also, because these seven are your creations of the famous Tickle Monster Myth, I'm afraid I have to categorize this story under Mythology (just so that we don't get in trouble with the site about the guidelines and have someone report us for placing the story under the wrong category). Sorry, Amiga. Still, this is a great story and I can't wait to read more on Prince Jocu and his brothers. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
